guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Warrior Union
This tongue-in-cheek page is an attempt to humorously portray the sad situation of the Warrior profession in the teaming order and our discrimination from high level/raid level content. While the Treatment may be humorous, this is however a serious issue that needs discussion. Hence the warning : This page contain material which is considered humorous. It is not intended, nor should they be taken as legitimate documentation of Guild Wars. }|then= Shortcut: } }} Warriors of the world, unite! Warriors are the blue collar worker of the Guild wars world. A well trained warrior forms an important part of a balanced GW team, from pretty much all levels of play. While everyone will congratulate the worst monk in the universe for a job well done, the warrior will usually be the one less praised and yet will have worked his ass off throughtout the whole mission. But then, just like all other blue collar workers, people don't notice them unless their garbage piles up, the pipes are leaking ( or in our case ) they have no aggro control and keep losing their squishies... then wiping completely. But then again, just like all other fellow blue-collars, the disparaging remarks begin : "Anybody can do that job. There's nothing special about being a good Warrior." "WAMOs are lame. WAMMO WAMMO WAMMO. Unoriginal and lame." Every day young up and coming punks from other professions keep saying that "Warriors are gimp" "Warriors are useless" and of course the all-time favorite : "Assassin/Dervishes can tank as good as warriors, if not better". And it gets worse. Ever try to get a team for the Tomb ? Perhaps you'd like to try your hand at doing some of the higher level instances, or elite missions. Been having issues finding a team, while every inbred elementarist and rangers gets in ? As much as it pains me to admit it, even when bastardising yourself with a blatant bullshit setup that is, yet, somehow "required" ( the ebon tank comes to mind) a warrior will still have immense issues finding a team. The warrior profession, let's admit it brothers and sisters, is in dire trouble. Not only have we lost the PR war, but on top of it, new threats from unfair and unpaid competition ( Like the infamous scab , Koss) make our propects of finding and retaining employment poorer and poorer every day. We must take action immediatly. Amongs other things , there are myths that we will to debunk like the infamous elementarist's pickup line of "Warriors do no damage", "W/MO is a stupid and dumb choice" (while i personally believe it's smart most of the times, but that's along discussion) and the whole "Warriors are useless in high level instances". This is why The Warrior Union is currently looking for members. Until a sufficient "core" membership is established, this page will remain. Then, we consult and establish a plan of action. IF you believe in the principles of the warrior union, and are tired of the warrior class oppression, impose your signature below the line. Together, we can make a difference. ---- Signatures : #Kaga Konikora, TWU promoter Lullysing 01:13, 19 March 2007 (CDT) #Muahah 138.217.165.69 02:04, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Category:GuildWiki humor